Dear Ino
by clovythia
Summary: Side story dari "Dear Itachi". Ada panggilan telepon yang mengganggu tidur Ino. Siapa, sih? AU/ItaIno/slight DeiIno as siblings/OOC/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dear Ino**

**.**

**.**

"Brengsek, un!"

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, terlihat sebentuk makhluk serupa tapi tak sama yang mirip dengannya memasuki ruang tamu tempatnya bersemayam dari sejam yang lalu. Sontak ia terkekeh geli kemudian tertawa sambil menelungkupan kepalanya di balik sofa begitu melihat tampang saudaranya itu.

"Tertawa apaan kau, un!_ Shut up_, un!"

Ino tetap tak berhenti tertawa sampai sebuah jitakan mendarat sempurna di ubun-ubun kepalanya. "Aduh! Sakit, Dei-_niichan_!" keluhnya.

Deidara mendengus jengkel. "Siapa suruh kau menertawaiku, _Imouto_-_chan_?"

"Habisnya... tampang Dei-_niichan_ seperti orang gila!" Ino kembali melanjutkan tawanya setelah sebelumnya berlari dari situ dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Terlibat aksi kejar-mengejar di antara kedua kakak beradik itu di dalam rumah yang sempit. Kegaduhan demi kegaduhan tak terhindarkan atas tertabraknya berbagai macam perabotan serta perkakas rumah tangga yang ada. Namun, sang adik lebih lincah. Sang kakak terpaksa hanya dapat menggedor-gedor pintu kamar sang adik yang terkunci sembari mendengar suara tawa mengejek.

"Semprul! Awas kau, ye, un!" Deidara melengos pergi sambil menghentakkan kaki keras-keras ke lantai. Tawa mengejek masih terdengar olehnya.

Begitu merasa aman, Ino melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kena!" teriak Deidara yang muncul entah dari mana sambil menirukan isi salah satu iklan obat nyamuk.

Ino menjerit histeris telah tertipu oleh kepergian pura-puranya Deidara yang bertujuan untuk menjebaknya. "Dei-_niichan_!" jeritnya akibat jambakan di rambut pirang panjangnya yang indah.

Setelah kejar-kejaran, sekarang jambak-jambakan. Memangnya ini tingkah dua kakak beradik yang berusia 16 dan 17 tahun?

Ckck.

**###**

Ia menguap dari duduknya. Sudah jam 7 malam dan ayahnya belum juga pulang. Padahal seingatnya tadi ayahnya hanya mengatakan bahwa tidak pergi lama. Buktinya? Sampai jam segini juga masih tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ino kembali menguap. Kali ini mulutnya terbuka amat sangat lebar. Kalau saja keadaan tidak sesepi ini, mana mungkin dia berani bertingkah begitu?

"Oi, ada Sasuke, Kiba, sama Shikamaru, tuh, di luar, un."

Ino menyempilkan kepalanya dari balik bantal. "Hah? Terus?"

Deidara memutar bola matanya bosan. "Yah mencari dirimu, un. Masa mencari _Tou_-_san_, un. Yang benar saja, un! Gih, sana! _Nii_-_chan_ gerah melihat mereka bertiga, un." Deidara menarik tangan Ino yang masih bermalas-malasan di sofa. "Cepat, un!" lanjutnya.

Ino menguap bosan. Mau tak mau ia bangkit dan bergegas menuju pintu depan sebelum Deidara mencambuknya. Ia menggerutu sebal. Buat apa coba itu anak tiga datang malam-malam? Mengganggu saja, batinnya. Benar saja, begitu dirinya mencapai pintu depan yang terbuka, tiga sosok pemuda tanggung sedang berdiri dengan gaya masing-masing.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Ino _to the point_.

Sasuke yang lebih dulu tersadar dari lamunan joroknya langsung memasang pose menawan dan berkata, "Hai, Ino. Ajari aku _history homework_, dong?"

Ino mendengus. "Ogah." Sasuke pun langsung pulang dengan wajah muram.

Kiba yang terkekeh lanjut berkata, "Ino-_chan_. Temani aku dangdutan, yuk?"

"_Hello_! Situ malah mengajak dangdutan! Mending dugem sana di pojokan rumahmu! Pulang kau!" Ino menendang bokong Kiba. Kiba sesenggukan dan berlalu pergi.

Shikamaru yang tersisa tertawa dalam hati mengetahui dua saingannya ditolak. Ia pun melancarkan serangannya, "Ino. Aku numpang makan di rumahmu, ya?"

_Ngek_!

"_Please_, deh, Shika! Jangan mulai! Kau kan punya rumah sendiri, makan di rumahmu sajalah! Memangnya rumahku ini rumah makan? Pulang sana!" Ino berteriak kesal dan membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

Shikamaru? Tertidur, eh, pingsan tepat di depan pintu karena wajahnya terkena hantaman pintu yang dibanting Ino tadi.

Nasibmu, nak.

**###**

_KRING_! _KRING_!

Ino menggeliat di ranjangnya, bergelung dalam selimut ungunya. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantalnya.

_KRING_! _KRING_!

Lagi. Suara dering telepon yang menggema di setiap sudut rumah tak terbendung walau hanya oleh bantal saja. Kesal, Ino pun berteriak jengkel, "DEI-_NIICHAN_! ADA TELEPON!" Namun, tak ada sahutan.

_KRING_! _KRING_!

Kesabarannya habis. Dengan gaya bak binaragawati, ia menyibak selimutnya dan menendang gulingnya sampai terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Ino melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah kaki berdebum. Kalau diibaratkan penghuni kebun binatang, boleh disamakan dengan babon.

_KRING_!_ KRING_!

Tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian Ino telah sampai di tempat telepon rumah berada yang tak jauh dari lantai. "Siapa ini malam-malam telepon? Mengganggu saja!" bentaknya begitu mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Dei..."

Benar dugaannya, telepon ini dimaksudkan untuk kakaknya. Makin jengkellah dia. "APA!" bentak Ino, lagi.

Suara di seberang telepon terdengar ragu-ragu. "_A_-_ano_, Dei..."

_Apa_, _sih_, _Dai Dei Dai Dei_!_ Memangnya_ deodorant? batinnya keki. Padahal kalau sudah jam 10 malam begini adalah jadwalnya untuk tidur. Alasan Ino, yah, untuk kecantikan. Apa lagi? "Situ siapa?"

"I-ini Itachi, D-dei..."

Ino terpaku dalam posisinya. Ia memandangi gagang teleponnya sebentar dengan tampang bodoh. "Uchiha Itachi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Suara serak dan parau terdengar menjawab, "Iya, ini Uchiha Itachi. Masa kau lupa sama sahabatmu ini, ehem, maksudku... mantan sahabatmu."

Telinga Ino serasa berdenging. _Uchiha Itachi_? _Yang menelepon ini benar-benar Uchiha Itachi_? _Itachi_-kun _yang keriputnya ngalah-ngalahin Sarutobi_-sensei? Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah setengah tak percaya. Tentu saja tak percaya. Ia yang selama ini diam-diam menyukai kakak kelasnya yang juga adalah sahabat kakaknya itu sekarang sedang berbicara dengannya di telepon! Rasanya Ino ingin langsung melompat ke dalam jurang saking senangnya. Karena tak ada jurang, jadilah ia hanya melompat-lompat di tempat. Dan tahu-tahu saja ia terjatuh dengan suara berdebum yang keras. Ouch!

"Kau sedang apa, sih? Jatuh?"

Ino meraih gagang telepon yang bergelantungan. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak jatuh," jawabnya canggung. Bisa mati gaya kalau ketahuan jatuh hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengusapi bokongnya. Beberapa saat tak terdengar suara apa-apa dari Itachi, maka ia memanggil, "Hei!"

"_A_-_ano_ Dei..."

_Dei_-niichan _lagi yang dipanggil_, _cih_! batinnya kesal. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia tak ingin memanggil kakaknya itu. Jarang, 'kan, bisa mengobrol bersama pujaan hati? Tak ada salahnya jika Ino berpura-pura menjadi Deidara sekali ini saja. "Yah? Jadi, ada apa?" Ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

Dengan cepat balasan dari seberang terdengar. "Uh, aku... mau minta maaf soal tadi siang."

"Hah?" Ino menampilkan wajah cengo eksklusif-nya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi antara dua makhluk berambut panjang itu? Ia mengangkat bahu. "Soal apa?" tanyanya.

"_Eto_, yang di kantin. Maafin aku, yah," ucap Itachi.

Ino spontan berkata, "Oke." Ia melanjutkannya lagi, "_It is easier to forgive an enemy than forgive a friend_, _but_... _it take a strong person to say sorry_, _and an even stronger person to forgive_. _I forgive you_, _dear friend_." Kemudian hening. Barulah Ino sadar bahwa ia mengatakan hal yang salah. _Bego_! makinya dalam hati.

"Dei, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi, kemungkinan khawatir.

Ino jingkrak-jingkrak sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri. _Apa yang sudah kubilang tadi_? _Argh_! Ia hampir bergulingan sebelum _inner_ Ino mengambil alih dan menampar kesadarannya. Setelah ia berbisik dengan alam bawah sadarnya, ia pun berujar, "Tak apa-apa, haha!"

Hening lagi. Kali ini Ino benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi manusia. Bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan, membayangkannya saja ia tak sanggup. Mau ditaruh di mana muka serta harga dirinya yang sudah sering dijambak Deidara ini? Selagi dirinya sibuk memikirkan berapa kira-kira harga dirinya yang tersisa, ia mendengar suara semacam tubrukan. Bingung, Ino memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Hey, suara apa itu?"

"Oh, itu tadi adikku. Sedang bermain lompat tali, sepertinya."

_Krik_... _krik_...

Ino_ sweatdrop_. Ia tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu agak-agak 'gimana 'gitu, tapi memangnya manusia semacam Sasuke itu bermain lompat tali juga? Ia tak pernah tahu kalau makhluk seperti Sasuke berolahraga jenis yang satu itu. Atau jangan-jangan... Itachi menipunya?_ Masa_, _sih_? _Tak mungkin_, bantahnya. Di matanya, Uchiha Itachi itu adalah laki-laki sempurna. Tampan, menawan, ganteng, _handsome_, imut, kiyut, _body_ seksi, jenius, gaya, kaya lagi. Pokoknya aduhai, deh. _To_p markotop, mah, kalau menurut Ino. Ia benar-benar sedang dimabuk cinta!

.

.

"Uchiha-_san_?" panggil Ino. Bukannya mendapat jawaban ataupun sahutan, yang didengarnya malah suara telepon yang diputus. Kembali ia menatap gagang telepon yang digenggamnya sembari _sweatdrop_ habis-habisan. Tapi tak lama ia begitu. Ino segera menaruh gagang telepon pada tempatnya dan berlari menaiki tangga. "DEI-_NIICHAN_!" teriaknya sambil menerobos paksa pintu kamar kakaknya dengan tenaga dalam (?).

"BERISIK, UN!"

"_Nii_-_chan_! Bangun dulu, ada yang mau kutanyakan!" Ino melompat dan menginjak perut Deidara yang tidur terlentang.

Deidara terbatuk. "Bangsat, un!"

Ino menyibakkan selimut kakaknya tapi kemudian memekik. "_Nii_-c_han_ porno!" Ia menendang-nendang perut Deidara.

Deidara hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Memangnya salah kalau ia tidur telanjang? Toh, ia tidur di kamarnya sendiri bukan di jalan raya. "Apaan, sih, un? Mau melihat _Nii_-_chan_ telanjang, un?" godanya. Alhasil pipinya yang mulus terkena sebuah bogem mentah dari Ino.

"_Please_, deh, _Nii_-_chan_! Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu, nih."

Deidara membetulkan letak selimutnya yang bergambarkan 'Spongebob Nopants' (?) itu. Alasannya? Dingin! "Tanya apaan, un?" tanyanya.

Ino membulatkan matanya. "_Nii_-_chan_ diapakan oleh Itachi-_kun_?"

_Heh_? Deidara mengerutkan kening. Kenapa tahu-tahu ia di-interogasi seperti ini? "Kenapa memangnya, un?"

"Jawab saja, _Nii_-_chan_!" paksa Ino yang sekarang duduk di atas perut Deidara.

"_Fine_, un! Tadi siang dia menumpahkan mangkuk ramen ke kepalaku, un!"

Ino hanya ber-oh ria. Sebuah cengiran tergores di bibirnya. "_Nii_-_chan_ maafin Itachi-_kun_, yah, yah, yah?" Tak lupa dipancarkannya efek bintang-bintang dari matanya.

Deidara jengah ditatap seperti itu. Jangan-jangan adiknya sudah disantet? "Yah, okelah, un. Puas? Puas? Un! Terus... bisa tidak kau turun, un? _Nii_-_chan_ tak nyaman diduduki seperti ini, tahu, un. Rasanya..."

Ino baru menyadari posisinya yang agak ekstrim itu, terlebih kakaknya tak berbalutkan sehelai benang pun di balik selimut yang menghalangi mereka. "_Nii_-_chan_ mesum!" Sebelum Ino beranjak keluar, ia terlebih dahulu menendang Deidara tepat di antara paha.

Euh...

Deidara hanya dapat meneriakkan sumpah serapah yang dipelajarinya dari salah satu temannya.

Lagi-lagi, nasibmu, nak.

**###**

Benar-benar pagi yang cerah. Pias sinar matahari yang bersinar terasa hangat di kulit putih susunya. Berulang kali ia mengecek dan merapikan penampilannya. Rambut? _Check_! Seragam? _Check_! Behel? Err...

"_Ohayou_, Uchiha-_san_!" sapanya pada Itachi yang sedang kejang-kejang setelah beradu gulat dengan kakaknya. Tak lupa Ino menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Bukannya menjawab sapaanya, Itachi malah terbengong menatapinya. Ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Itachi membuatnya risih._ Apa ada yang salah denganku_? pikir Ino. Lagipula tampang Itachi yang terpelongo bego di depannya malah terlihat ganteng (ciyeee!). Takut mimisan, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah saja. Maka ia pun meninggalkan Itachi bagaikan patung pancoran (?) sendirian.

"Hei! Kau!"

_DEG_!

Ino menarik napas pelan kemudian berbalik dan memasang tampang pura-pura bingung melihat Itachi yang berlari ke arahnya. "Ya?"

Itachi mengatur napasnya sebentar dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Wajah Ino merona. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino," jawabnya sembari memamerkan senyum terdahsyatnya.

_Deg_. _TENG_! _Deg_. _TENG_! _Deg_. _TENG_!

Entah hanya perasaannya sajakah atau memang Ino mendengar sesuatu, seperti suara degup jantung yang beradu dengan dentang bel masuk sekolah.

Itachi tampak ternganga, matanya tak lepas dari Ino. "Ke-kenapa... margamu sama dengan Deidara?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Tapi Ino hanya tersenyum.

_Karena aku adalah adiknya_, jawab Ino dalam hati.

_TENG_! _TENG_! _TENG_!

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Cup-cup muach** (?):

_Boyakka_! Gyaaa! Ini _side story_ dari _fic_ sebelumnya yang berjudul "**Dear Itachi**". #promosi Kalau dirasa bingung dengan _plot fic_ ini, silakan baca yang sebelumnya. Monggo~ Btw, di sini ada tiga makhluk yang numpang nama, *digebuk* dan Deidara dengan adegan 'hampir' mesumnya. DX #kemudianselimuttaklagiperawan(?) Kenapa juga adegan DeiIno kayak adegan_ incest_, deh? =="

Selesai dalam 3 jam sambil nonton gosip (?). Pasangan ibu-ibu dan berondong udah putus, loh! #dirajam

_Arigatou for reading_. _Still_, _mind to review_, _minna_-_minna_ sekalian? :)

**~Omake~**

**.**

**.**

Ino tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mulutnya tidak pegal tersenyum terus seperti ini. Biarlah. Toh, yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini telah tercapai.

"Ino-_chan_ kenapa, hmm?"

Ino menggeleng sembari tetap tersenyum. Rasanya sangat... nyaman. Melihat wajah sang pacar di sampingnya sedari tadi membuatnya ingin menciumi si pacar terus.

"Pacaran melulu, un! Karatan itu sofa, un!"

"_Nii_-_chan_! Berisik!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dirinya sebal.

Deidara terkekeh. "Oi, Mas Itachi, un. Kurasa kau itu sudah katarak, un! Masa pacaran sama babi, un!" ledeknya sambil menunjuk hidung adiknya dengan jari tengah. Ino hanya mendengus kesal.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Loh, kukira kau yang babi, Dei. Belum mandi, ya? Bau!"

Ino tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Deidara yang terhina. Kemudian di depannya terpampang adegan gulat. Ia ingin melerai tapi mendadak terdengar suara bel. Buru-buru ia beranjak menuju pintu depan. "Kalian... ada apa lagi?"

Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru berdiri dan berkacak pinggang—kompak. Sasuke menenteng buku sejarah, Kiba menggenggam barbel, dan Shikamaru membawa papan _shougi_.

"_ANIKI_! PULANG!" Sasuke menerjang masuk.

"BANGSAT! UCHIHA-_SENPAI_ BANGSAT!" Kiba ikut masuk sembari mengacung-acungkan barbelnya.

"UCHIHA SOMPLAK! PERTARUNGAN _SHOUGI_ KITA BELUM SELESAI!" Shikamaru juga berlari masuk dengan ekspresi garang.

_What the hell_! Ino yang masih mematung mendengar suara kegaduhan dari arah ruang tamu. Begitu ia kembali ke ruang tamu, Itachi sudah habis diperkosa(?) oleh Deidara, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Ia hendak menjerit tepat ketika suara bariton membentak tepat di belakangnya.

"APA-APAAN INI!"

Ino beserta kelima pemuda tak tahu adat itu terdiam. Semuanya menoleh dan mendapati... Yamanaka Inoichi dengan muka sangar menenteng _katana_.

"KUTEBAS KALIAN!"

"HIII!"

**~the end~**


End file.
